


Listen before I go

by M1stakel0ve



Series: Tales From The SMP [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Smp, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Robin - Orphan Child, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Tales From The SMP, Tales Of The SMP, The Village That Went Mad, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {TALES OF THE SMP}Imagine if Corpse was actually some sort of God in the SMP and ahaha remembered Robin and... ahaha.... Can’t say more. Spoilers.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Corpse Husband
Series: Tales From The SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125095
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	Listen before I go

**Author's Note:**

> OK I’M OBSESSED WITH ROBIN AND CORPSE, THE WHOLE CHARACTERS OF THE TALES OF THE SMP!!!  
> PLEASE GO WATCH KARL JACOB’S RECENT STREAM! He worked so hard on it!! <3

Robin hated being alone.

When his mother left and his father passed away, it was hell being alone.

It left him with the memories of trying to save his father, his blood stained hands desperately pushing onto the wound as he sobbed and cried, shaking his head and begging him to stay.  
How his hand came up and cupped his cheek, tears passing his cheeks and he whispered a final ‘I love you.’

Robin hated the loneliness.

So he did what any normal person would do, he sat up in bed, shakily pulling his boots on and stumbling up to his feet. Plucking his straw hat up from his bedside table and making his way out the door, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.  
He was lucky that the mayor let him stay in his parents house, because like hell was he going to go stay in an orphanage.  
Robin would very much rather he died than go to that shithole.

Besides, he worked hard to try and earn his place in their small village.  
Helping out Jack with his potato farms, baking cookies with Helga while she did some... Questionable things with her neighbour and husband.  
It wasn’t up to him, so he stayed out of it.

Robin trudged his way through the dirt up to the water fountain, sitting on the edge and gently dipping his fingers into the water, as if telling his mind that he can wash the blood off.  
He can wash the memories away...

“Robin?” 

The deep voice caught him off guard, but he visibly deflated once he met Corpse’s eyes, a surprised expression crossing his features, clearly not expecting Robin to be awake.  
It was becoming lighter out, probably around five or six in the morning, he wasn’t too sure.

Robin gave him a shy smile “Hi, Corpse,” he whispered, looking back to the running water “I... I couldn’t sleep.”

Corpse frowned softly, coming over to sit on the edge of the fountain, his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his sleeves “Uh... Is it because of this murder talk going around?”

Robin huffed, shrugging his shoulders “I’m... I’m just confused, I don’t know. It’s all too— too familiar.”

He recognised the nervous look in his friends eyes. The one person he went to whenever he had problems, the one person who actually put effort in trying to make sure Robin was alright, was alive.  
He was like a big brother to him, and his actions proved that.  
Corpse gently laid a hand against his back, rubbing in gentle circles.

“I get that...” he mumbled, looking sideways “I won’t let anything happen to you, Robin. They won’t touch you, got it?”

Robin gave him a sad smile “... Yeah. I got it. But— but what about you?” His smile faltered “What if— what if they kill you? Or what if they think it’s you? Then— then I’m alone again, Corpse! I-I can’t lose another pa—“ 

He stopped midway through his sentence, visibly flinching, chewing on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around his torso, squeezing his eyes shut “I can’t lose another one.”

Corpse doesn’t need to ask what he means, he knows. They both do.

Corpse, instead, gave Robin a hug. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head and holding him close, shushing to him quietly. He apparently wasn’t great at comfort, he had told Robin that many many times.  
But being in his arms made him feel like not a single soul could touch him.

Corpse his big brother would keep him safe.

“Corpse?... If— If you go, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Robin choked, clinging to him desperately “I’m just scared.”

“I’ll always be watching over you, Robin. Even if something happens, I’m never going to leave your side.”

Robin wishes he could believe him.

Tubbo stared at the water, clinging to the compass in his hands, tears welling up in his eyes as he sniffled, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Tubbo?”

Corpse’s voice brought him away from his throughts, looking over his shoulder to stare at the masked individual, who’s brow was furrowed, head cocked in confusion as he made his way over to him, stopping beside him.  
Tubbo looked away, staring back at the water.

“... You couldn’t sleep either?” Tubbo whispered.

Corpse chuckled quietly “I hardly sleep... Are you alright, Tubbo?”

The kid faltered, wanting to break down right there and then, but he stayed strong. He was President, he had to stay strong no matter how hard he wanted to break, no matter how hard it was to not be honest to Corpse.

“I’m okay. I always am.”

“It’s easy to know when you lie, you know,” Corpse spoke quietly, taking his hand out of his pockets to rub his back in gentle circles, something about it felt familiar.

But he shook away those thoughts, looking up to Corpse with narrowed eyes “How is it easy?” 

Corpse stared, and Tubbo wishes he could see what he looked like without his mask. He assumed he was smiling, he could hear it in his voice.  
“You remind me of someone I used to know very well,” he explained “He was... He was a very good kid.”


End file.
